Brown Streak (SA)
miniatur Der Brown Streak (dt. Brauner Streifen) ist eine Diesellokomotive aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, die auf dem und der basiert. Man kann als Passagier mitfahren oder als Lokführer den Zug steuern. Wenn sich eine Lok einem Bahnübergang nähert, schließen sich naturgemäß die Schranken. Dies hindert die Passanten aber nicht, die Gleise zu überqueren, weshalb man des Öfteren mit Verletzungen und Todesfällen der Passanten rechnen kann. Der Grund dafür sind die zu hoch angebrachten Schranken. miniatur|Der Brown Streak Mit dem Brown Streak kann man ebenso wie mit dem Freight die Fracht-Missionen absolvieren. In der Mission End of the Line gibt es einen einzigartigen Brown Streak ohne Waggons. Dieser eignet sich perfekt für die Fracht-Missionen, da er eine weit bessere Beschleunigung und weit bessere Bremsen hat. Die Brown Streak ist auch sehr schadenresistent und nicht durch Waffen zerstörbar, ab ca. 64 km/h (40 mph) wankt der Zug aber schon und wenig später entgleist er, sobald er eine kritische Stelle (zum Beispiel eine scharfe Kurve) durchfährt. Die Fracht-Missionen können auch anderweitig mit einer einzelnen Lok durchgeführt werden, indem man einen Spielfehler (getestet in der mobilen Version) ausnutzt: Man steigt in einen Zug, verlässt das Spiel und wählt dann „Fortsetzen“ aus. Dadurch landet man in der einzelnen Lok in Las Venturas. Dies funktioniert auch schon von Anfang an, man erhält aber ein Vier-Sterne-Fahndungslevel. Fundorte # Auf der Brown-Streak-Railroad-Hauptstrecke, San Andreas # In der Mission Wrong Side of the Tracks # In der Mission Snail Trail # In der Mission End of the Line # In der Mission Reuniting the Families Trivia * Der Tachometer wird nur während der Fracht-Missionen angezeigt. Es zeigt die Geschwindigkeit der Bahn in m/s (Meter pro Sekunde) an. * Der Brown Streak eignet sich gut, um seinen Waffen-Skill zu erhöhen, denn man kann ihn zwar treffen, aber es ist unmöglich, ihn zu zerstören. * Wenn man den Fahrer des Brown Streak an einem Bahnhof erschießt, fährt der Zug manchmal ohne Fahrer weiter, kommt aber nach einiger Zeit wieder zum Stehen. * Der Brown Streak hat keine Hupe. * Falls man es schafft, den entgleisten Zug in tiefes Wasser zu schieben, geht er nicht unter. Trotz tonnenschweren Aussehens und mit dem Sound eines eingeschalteten Motors wird die Lok auf dem Wasser treiben und man kann sie als Plattform nutzen. * Obwohl der Zug derart viel Masse zu haben scheint, dass ihn nicht einmal eine Kollision mit einem Rhino etwas anhat, so kann man den Zug, nachdem er entgleist ist, ohne Hilfsmittel zu einem beliebigen Ort schieben. * Wenn man die Unterführung gleich nach der Cranberry Station passiert, öffnet sich das Garagentor der oberhalb gelegenen TransFender-Werkstatt. * Es ist nicht möglich, den Zug im Gebiet von San Fierro entgleisen zu lassen. * Die Höchstgeschwindigkeit liegt nach den Spieldateien bei ca. 110 km/h (69 mph), praktisch kann man mit der Lok sogar ungeahnte 148 km/h (93 mph) erreichen. * Hat man Las Venturas noch nicht freigeschaltet und fährt schnell genug auf die Absperrung auf der Garver Bridge zu, so kann man sie durchfahren, allerdings gibt es mit dem Zug keinen Weg zurück. * Sollte man mit einem Luftfahrzeug auf den Gleisen landen/über die Gleise fliegen und vom Brown Streak gerammt werden, explodiert das Luftfahrzeug sofort. * Mit Ausnahme der beiden Missionen Wrong Side of the Tracks und Snail Trail fahren die Züge immer auf dem inneren Gleis, das äußere kann deshalb stressfrei als Verkehrsweg benutzt werden. * Bewegt man eine entgleiste Lok in eine dem Zug entsprechend große Garage (zum Beispiel der Hangar von Verdant Meadows) und lässt das Tor schließen, stürzt das Spiel ab, sobald man versucht, das Tor wieder öffnen zu lassen. * Im Zusammenhang mit der Brown Streak gibt einen Spielfehler: Manchmal, wenn man sich zwischen Bahnsteig und Zug befindet, steckt man quasi „im Zug“ fest. * Schaltet man den Fahrer aus und steigt dann in einen Wagen, sollte der Zug wieder anfahren. Sollte man dann bis zur nächsten Station überspringen, ist man quasi in einem führerlosen Zug mitgefahren. * Während der Unruhen kann es vorkommen, dass der Fahrer seinen Zug abbremst und flüchtet. * Die Züge stoppen zum Teil so, dass die Wagen nicht am Bahnsteig stehen. * In der Mission Reuniting the Families erhält man unerwartete Hilfe von einer einzelnen Brown-Streak-Lok, die einen Polizeiwagen des LSPD rammt, der CJ verfolgt. * Der Slogan der Brown Streak Railroad ist „Go for the Brown“, es existieren Werbeplakate dazu in San Fierro. * Man kann mit dem Brown Streak die Fracht-Missionen machen, obwohl der Brown Streak ein Passagier- und kein Frachtzug ist. Spielfehler * Beim Beenden der Fracht-Missionen schwenkt die Kamera kurz so um, als würde man mit dem Zug ein Drive-by-Shooting durchführen (getestet in der mobilen Version). Bildergalerie Brown Streak Derailed.jpg|Eine entgleiste Brown Streak Zugunglück.jpg|Eine Passantin, kurz bevor sie von einem Zug überrollt wird Gallery134.jpg|Ein Zug bei Fort Carson Zugglitch.jpg|Der Spielfehler en:Brown Streak es:Brown Streak fr:Brown Streak nl:Brown Streak pl:Brown Streak ru:Brown Streak fi:Brown Streak uk:Brown Streak Kategorie:San-Andreas-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Schienenfahrzeuge Kategorie:Öffentlicher Personennahverkehr Kategorie:Spielfehler Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia